


(Not) Just an Average Tuesday

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [3]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assault, Gen, High School, I've been reading too many Reddit Stories sorry Morbie, Injury, Morbie meets an EP (Entitled Parent/Person), Someone has anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael's dealings with school, his condition, plus the random sprinkle of crazy...Tony's a good dad





	(Not) Just an Average Tuesday

Michael's fingers were trying to make heads or tails of the bumps under his hands, it finally gotten to the point he dropped his black out glasses down and growled as he rubbed his eyes. “How's it going Dark Shadows?”

Tony's voice rippled through the room, making him whine, “Do you ever run out of jokes?”

“If I do presume I'm dead,” Michael flinched when Tony laid a hand on his shoulder and relaxed when it was pulled away, “Hey, you Thirsty?”

“Little bit, it's... It's been a week.”

“Up for a few pokes before we get you a drink?”

“I- I don't feel like I need to get a drink. It's just,” Michael waved a hand, “It's annoying.”

“Ah, still, might be better if you do. Help take away the temptation.”

Michael shrugged, “Mind leading a bit? I just, I don't want to think for awhile, I've got a migraine brewing.”

“Sure thing, kid, if you don't mind me touching you.”

“Touch isn't the problem it's just, I'm jumpy, it's trying to push me toward a panic attack.”

“Arm or shoulder?”

Michael reached out for the arm before slipping his blackout glasses back on and slipping his earbuds in, sighing at the feeling of the cane against the floor and Tony's step beside him. Tony was speaking, the vibrations shuddering down to where Michael was holding his arm, but since he didn't tap Michael he figured it was just to Jarvis or Bruce so they can get an update on the hypersensitivity.

A finger tapped him, making him shift his glasses up to rest on his head, “What?”

Bruce was holding out a vial, “Want to try this?”

“Isn't that the suppressor?”

“You're not actually Thirsty but maybe you're deficient in a chemical you get from feeding since you're obviously effected from the long stent without blood.”

“Okay,” Michael yawned as he pulled the stopper and downed it, sighing in relieve when it felt like the vice on his skull let up. “Best migraine treatment ever.”

Bruce was watching him as he yawned, “All good?”

“I wanna nap now but I feel so much better.”

He got a smile and a hand shooing him over to lay down on the couch, just to be sure.

“Thanks mom, thanks dad.”

His eyes drooped closed to Tony ranting and raving while Bruce just smiled and shook his head.

-

Michael was trying to stay awake as he pulled his books from his locker, he had to lift his glasses up and wince at the chatter, tapping his cane against the door to help clear the sight of the books. The hall fell silent instantly at the bang. He yawned hard, reaching for the right books before he closed the door and tapped his glasses back over his eyes before the chatter continued when he shut the locker door. “Wow, you can sure silence a room.”

He hummed as he tapped his cane, not really in the mood to talk, “Should have brought caffeine.”

“I've got a spare soda if you want it.”

Michael stopped when he finally realized he wasn't hearing some random conversation but someone now walking beside him. “Huh?”

“I said I have a spare soda if you want it, it's got caffeine.”

“Thanks, but I have to be careful about what I can eat and drink.”

“Must be tough.”

Michael shrugged as he headed for math class, knowing it was going to be a day, and hoping at least the quiet classroom will be enough to settle his eyes until his next trip into the hall. “It's annoying.”

“Oh, I didn't realize you were in my math class.”

“I just started a few weeks back, been catching up and everything gets a little rough so I'm isolated a lot. The noise messes up my vision.”

“Stay near the door then, window side can get really noisy, trucks go by a lot.”

Michael's head dropped, no wonder it always seemed to set him off in that class... “Great, I'll mention that to the teacher. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Michael blinked at the sound of flapping paper from the teacher's desk, it didn't feel warm enough to warrant a fan but he hadn't been stuck in the room, “Morbius, Principal's office.”

He groaned and reached for the paper, “If this is about hitting the locker door it helps me focus, I only tap it.”

“Not in trouble kid, Relax, just head to the office.”

Fuck, here we go again. What new random “Will this help” talk will it be this week? Survey says-

Michael was grabbing at his ears before he even reached the office, whoever the fuck's voice it was it felt like sharp glass stabbing into his ears. “Um, I've got a note saying the Principal wanted to talk to me.”

“Bad eye day?”

“Just bad day all around.”

“Your guardian set up a medication supply. Do you need a dose?”

Michael nearly dropped his cane, “Is it red?”

“The nurse would have to tell you that, it's just listed as 'as needed' and warns of you being a bit loopy from it so forgive sleepy behavior.”

“Is that the reason I'm here?”

“It's one of them. The other is in the office, shrieking like a banshee... I'd suggest getting some of your medication if it helps your bad day.”

“You are godsend, thanks for the heads up.”

“No problem.”

It took a bit of time and a good five minutes of sitting down to help him get over the urge to sleep but when he returned to the office to knock on the door he was able to keep his cane tucked away and glasses off. “One moment, the blinds are open.”

Michael wasn't aware you could actually like a principal until that moment. “Just open the door when you're ready for me.”

“I don't understand why-” Michael winced, oh god sharp glass voice was still there.

“Ma'am, you need to keep it down. I've already been informed it's a rough day for Michael and he has a very unique condition. The yelling will not help.”

Michael was already grabbing for his cane, it was going to be a long fucking day. The door cracked open, and he shuffled inside, “Is there a problem?”

Michael cracked his eyes open long enough to see that yep, headphones were going to be a requirement for whatever fucked up conversation about to take place. He got them in quick enough to barely catch the start of glass scraping his eardrums before it was blessedly silent from then on. Finally not even caring about whatever was making the principal's face turn that interesting shade of red, he took a seat and yawned. He felt the room still, cracking an eye open to see he'd made the best call with the headphones and ended up drifting off. He woke, suddenly flung to the floor, blinking at the principal's panicked face, “Wha?”

He got an earbud out enough to hear, “Go.”

He stumbled backwards and made it out of the door, confused as hell. “What just happened?”

“Are you alright?” The receptionist clamored around her desk to help him up.

“Yeah, I just, I fell out of my chair.” There was a crashing and he hissed when the door flew open, peppering him with sun streaming in through the open window. “Fuck!”

The principal threw his coat over him and quickly pulled him away from the light, “Are you alright? Where's security!”

“They're on their way,” the receptionist whined while trying to figure out how the hell they're supposed to deal with the blistering. “I'll get the nurse.”

“No, call the nurse, you're staying here in case that bitch tries again.”

“I can, I can protect myself,” Michael said as he shifted. “Go get the nurse.”

“Son, you just had sever exposure to sunlight, you're not going anywhere unsafe.”

Michael's vision blurred with the sound of footsteps, he pushed the principal off in time to kick out, effectively slamming the aggressor into the wall hard enough to hear cracking, “What the fuck is your problem lady?! I did NOTHING to you. I was quietly trying to get to my fucking class and you come in with this bullshit? What kind of monster are you! Attack as sleeping Minor just peacefully waiting to talk to the principal about making accommodations regarding medical conditions!”

Security snagged his arm, the receptionist and principal had to grab them, “No, not him, he was defending himself. She's the one that exposed him to sunlight and tried to assault him.”

“We're calling your guardian.”

“Did I say it was a bad day? Because, yeah I was wrong it is worse.”

Tony was not moving, Michael was bracing for impact... expecting a full on shit storm at somebody once the engineer stopped being still. “Michael?”

“They did everything they could, everything right, they couldn't have expected that type of reaction. He tried to get me out of the room the moment any volatile action was hinted at toward me. If I hadn't fallen asleep I never would have been hurt, I just... it's been a week.”

Tony's head tilted toward the cracked and dented wall, “That wasn't you?”

“That was the bitch trying to hurt me.”

Tony frowned, “Sun exposure....”

“Sun exposure, attempted assault, kicked her into the wall, pretty sure I heard her spine crack. Something did at least.”

“Employee?”

“I think I've seen her around, it's been a bad day and worst week.”

“How are you doing kid?”

“I just wanted to get to my fucking math class and get my seat moved away from the windows.”

Tony crouched down to the chair, hand reaching up toward the burns on his face before stopping, “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

“Thirsty?”

Michael laughed, shaking his head, “I could really kill for some caffeine right about now, maybe some water, otherwise no.”

“We'll get you some better cream than that corner store shit and get you calmed down. We'll decide from there.”

“Ya know, Stark, I know you hate the word, but you're a damn good dad.”

“Grounded, to 1 week of movie nights with the rest of the team.”

“I take it back, shit dad, horrible, the worst. I'm telling mom.”

Tony smiled as he double checked the blinds before leaving the room to find the kid some damn caffeine and make sure the principal was filing charges on that bitch. Pulling his phone up he smiled, “Hey, Murdock, I might have a case for you, I'll have to keep you posted.”

 

 


End file.
